


Falling

by sweetestdragon13



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Stephanie Brown Appreciation, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdragon13/pseuds/sweetestdragon13
Summary: Tim Drake has never been one for sappy words, but when it comes to Stephanie Brown, are words really needed?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Falling

Tim never considered himself the type of person that would fall in love easily. He came from a family where love was a word that wasn’t thrown around at all. Tim knew his parents cared for him, in some form or another. But he didn’t really believe in “love” per say. And then, once he became Robin, love was never really something he saw himself finding for himself. It wasn’t practical; it could be used against you to make terrible decisions. But, when Stephanie Brown entered the equation, Tim was a lost cause.  
The beginning of their relationship was an odd one, to be perfectly honest Tim still wasn’t completely sure when they had started “dating” in the normal sense of the word. Their relationship was complicated; Stephanie had been a year older, and pregnant with another guy’s baby. Tim, being the dedicated person he is, took her to birthing classes and held her hand the entire time she was giving birth. Nothing stopped him from being with her; he would skip out on training to make sure that she was doing okay after giving up the child, something Stephanie hated. She knew how important the Robin mantel was to Tim and desperately wanted to get back out on the streets herself.  
Tim could tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Stephanie. It wasn’t a big thing, no romantic gesture involved. It was just a boy and a girl, not vigilantes and definitely not the seriously fucked up individuals that they were at the time. He realized he loved her on a cold winter night, a year after they had become an official couple. Tim had been denying it for months, thinking he wasn’t capable of such emotion. He believed that Stephanie deserved much better than a royally messed up crime fighter.  
They had been laying on Tim’s bed, a rare moment of calm settling down upon their shoulders. Tim’s head laid in Stephanie’s lap, her fingers making tracks in his far too long hair. They had just come home from patrol that involved a nasty fight with the Riddler. Stephanie was pretty beat up and neither of them really felt like sleeping yet. A Disney movie, probably Mulan (Stephanie’s favorite), played in the background. Stephanie was singing softly and Tim’s eyes closed briefly. This calmness was new to Tim; usually his mind was going a million miles a minute, making it impossible to relax. With Stephanie, that relaxation was immediate.  
Tim had smiled and opened his eyes, looking at his girlfriend with stars in his eyes. Everything about her was perfect to him; the curve of her lips as she anxiously nibbled on them, the way her nose wrinkled when the villain appeared on the screen. Her hair was shorter then, barely reaching her shoulders, and her eyes shone with unshed tears after an emotional moment in the movie. Tim reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, admiring how it shined in the limited light. And at this moment, Tim knew he loved her. He loved her with his entire being and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  
“What’re you smiling about Tim?” Stephanie looked down at him, her head slightly tilted to the right, making her hair move slightly.  
Tim sat up and moved so he was sat on the floor in front of her. He took her bruised knuckles in his hands and stared at them for a few moments, memorizing the way her hands felt in his. He ran his thumb over every scar and freckle, making sure that he didn’t miss a single one. Tim knew that their time here on Earth was limited; in their line of business, danger lurked around every street corner and behind every smile. But for now? Tim was going to let himself enjoy this precious time with the person he loved.  
“I’m smiling,” he started slowly. “Because I love you.” He looked up to meet her eyes. “I love you with every fiber in my being and I don’t think I can deny it any longer. I know we’re young bu-” He’s cut off as Stephanie pulled him up by his collar, kissing him soundly. Tim’s arms went around her waist, trying to balance himself so he didn’t hurt her bruised ribs. The kiss lasted several long moments, and neither one wanted to be the first to pull away but eventually Stephanie had to breathe.  
“I love you too.” Stephanie smiled and held Tim’s face in her hands, slightly squishing his cheeks in her hands. “You absolute loon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recieved such kind things on my other work that I thought I'd post another! This can also be found on my Tumblr page (same name) if you'd like to read more. These are incredibly short but it's what I could manage a the moment so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
